conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KittyKaiti
__TOC__ 4chanistan 4chanistan is going to Future World. If you ever come on here that's where it'll be now.United Planets 17:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You Rage You Lose READ Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) O.o ........... :/ i think that is sum hardcore trollin lol. but its still eating at me like i want to fall for it and rage. its the kind of stupid shet you'd find on ED. actually you should go on ED and add this to the feminazi article loooool and make 4chan raeg hard. i know its gotta be a troll but its sooooooo like omgwtfbbq that i want to like i dunno but damn its a good troll. i liek your attempt at trollin on there loool but i think you got trolled. no dood can be that stupid... i hope O.o KittyKaiti 22:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Putting a link to that on ED might be a damn good idea. But I'll give you about an hour before people start trashing that entire website. Although... the flame war between EDiots, 4chan and Feminazi Wiki-goers would be the most hilarious thing ever. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) doooooo eeeeeeettt fgt. k i got to admit that thing is gettin to me looool. that last part, as transgender person personally, is like holy crap. D: the same level of stupidity is on the transgender article on ED and even tho i know its just jokes and lulz it pisses me off. put that on ED tho & watch the fireworks KittyKaiti 23:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I've read every ryansworld article, and i bet hes high when writing that. women will be more of a substantial role in society, but a complete overturn of patriarchy, like "ryan" seems to advocate, is highly unrealistic.Gatemonger 23:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) im scared to read the other links on there like the one for not shaving your legs or somethin. ewwww KittyKaiti 23:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Link is up on ED, haha, now we wait for a lonely basement dweller to rage hard and make his attack. And Gatemonger.... how could you possibly read through all of that crap? I looked at a few and was disturbed by the psychotic nature of some of the stuff in there. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Its so vast, and its the main scenario on that wiki, that you have to wonder if there's anything good on it, anything inciteful predictions about the future...There isnt :P However, a different scenario has drawn a lot of my attention: Populist America. It follows a scenario very reminiscent of WWII, with modern stuff transplanted on top, so its got a sturdy foundation. I like his way of fighting the war on terror, as well as the societary focus he takes. this is probably the reason for his 3rd world war resembling WWII, as well as the pre and post war eras looking like the 20th century. It provides a good "scaffolding" on which to place his ideas. it was actually one of my inspirations for the not even half-finished lol Odyssey of Fate. its worth checking it out. Gatemonger 00:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea I was just reading more of those articles and it's really just nothing more than fascist-totalitarian racist and sexist nonsense spewed from a person with a deeply disturbed mentality. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Rock & Roll Anytime... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) wooot! KittyKaiti 18:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan Doing some work on 4chanistan. Join in and make some character pages. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wake Up Do something. I'm gonna start disconnecting countries. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Palestine I hear from UP you have plans for Palestine. Please explain them. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) i made Israel give up Palestine and it became the Palestinian Republic. i'm not sure what i plan on doing with it... Ham Ham said i could make it my minor nation. HamHam said you wanted it to join OIS which is fine i guess. i am just trying to develop good relations with it. Ham Ham also said you wanted to know what kind of government it was. its an Islamic parliamentary democracy with elections. the former Palestinian Authority is now the national government except Hamas is dead tho.... Ramallah is the capital. it also controls Gaza strip. kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 18:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good thx. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tyra-nasourous Rex Do joo watch Tyra? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Tyra Banks? nah kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 03:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ello Thur Heyyyyyyy, I was wondering if you would allow my Self Defence Forces to move their base in Istanbul to North Lebanon. The Romans don't seem to friendly with the location of my current disposition in the region. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) errrrr hmmm Israel won't like doods stationed here... maybeh you can annoy the Saudis and put a base there... kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 02:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Poop. Any of your neighbors uber loose on laws? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) yew can try the Jordanians. I just let them free. I'll give ya flying rights over my territory. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 02:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) KTHX! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) As you probably know, Catholic Bibles have 73 books, 46 in the Old Testament, and 27 in the New Testament. Protestant Bibles have 66 books with only 39 in the Old Testament. The books missing from Protestant Bibles are: Tobit, Judith, Baruch, Wisdom, Sirach, 1 and 2 Maccabees, and parts of Esther and Daniel. They are called the 'Deuterocanonicals' by Catholics and 'Apocrypha' by Protestants. Martin Luther, without any authority whatsoever, removed those seven books and placed them in an appendix during the reformation. They remained in the appendix of Protestant Bibles until about 1826, and then they were removed altogether. Please be mindful of the fact that those seven books had been in Bibles used by all Christians from the very foundation of Christianity. Hellenistic Greek was the language of the day during the time of Christ. This was due to the fact that Alexander the Great had conquered the region several hundred years before. The Hebrew language was on its way out, and there was a critical need for a translation of the Hebrew Old Testament for dispersed Greek speaking Jews. This translation, called the Septuagint, or LXX, was completed by Jewish scholars in about 148 B.C. and it had all of the books, including the seven removed by Martin Luther over 1650 years later. The New Testament has about 350 references to Old Testament verses. By careful examination, scholars have determined that 300 of these are from the Septuagint and the rest are from the Hebrew Old Testament*. They have shown that Jesus Christ Himself, quoted from the Septuagint. Early Christians used the Septuagint to support Christian teachings. For the first 300 years of Christianity, there was no Bible as we know it today. Christians had the Old Testament Septuagint, and literally hundreds of other books from which to choose. The Catholic Church realized early on that she had to decide which of these books were inspired and which ones weren't. The debates raged between theologians, Bishops, and Church Fathers, for several centuries as to which books were inspired and which ones weren't. In the meantime, several Church Councils or Synods, were convened to deal with the matter, notably, Rome in 382, Hippo in 393, and Carthage in 397 and 419. The debates sometimes became bitter on both sides. One of the most famous was between St. Jerome, who felt the seven books were not canonical, and St. Augustine who said they were. Protestants who write about this will invariably mention St. Jerome and his opposition, and conveniently omit the support of St. Augustine. I must point out here that Church Father's writings are not infallible statements, and their arguments are merely reflections of their own private opinions. When some say St. Jerome was against the inclusion of the seven books, they are merely showing his personal opinion of them. Everyone is entitled to his own opinion. However, A PERSONS PRIVATE OPINION DOES NOT CHANGE THE TRUTH AT ALL. There are always three sides to every story, this side, that side, and the side of truth. Whether Jerome's position, or Augustine's position was the correct position, had to be settled by a third party, and that third party was the Catholic Church. Catholics, we believe that God is composed of the Holy Trinity, Jesus, the Holy Spirit and Father. As said Jesus, "I am Alpha & I am Omega" The begining and the End, and when Jesus asked his disicples whom he was, Peter, our first Pope said, "For you are the Christ!" When the Jews wanted to stone him, he was going to be stoned for his proclomation of divinity. And we can kind in the NT that 'flickers of flame' enterd the disicples at Pentocost. Now you get to do some reading about the New World Translation. IT was changed by the JH Church in 1947 when the committe was formed. : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_World_Translation_of_the_Holy_Scriptures -Sunkist- (talk) 10:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC)